Alone
by Park Yeon Hee
Summary: /Repost from my fb/ Tapi sekarang semuanya berubah. Rasa sakit itu hilang dan membuat tubuhku ringan. Aku bahagia... /Yunjae fanfiction/ Yaoi / Review, please?


Title: Alone

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Angst

Rate: PG +15

Starring: Yunho x Jaejoong (YunJae); and many others

Warning: Boys Love, etc

Length: Oneshot

Author: Din_Cassie

OoOoO

Tidak ada orang yang benar-benar menyayangiku sepenuh hati

Bahkan makhluk ber title ayah pun hanya menganggapku orang yang bodoh

"Dasar bodoh! Kau itu tidak punya otak, hah?"

Plak

Namja itu tersungkur saat seorang namja paruh baya di depannya menamparnya.

Bugh

"Arrggh!" jerit pilunya terdengar saat sebuah ikat pinggang melayang mengenai kakinya.

"Appa... Hiks... Jangan sakiti Joongie lagi..." kata wanita paruh baya sambil terisak.

"Huh! Dasar bego!" kata lelaki itu sambil berlalu pergi.

"Eomma..."

"Ssst... Hiks... Tidak apa-apa nak... Eomma akan mengobatimu," wanita itu membantu anaknya berdiri dan kemudian mengobati lukanya.

Hanya dia lah satu yang menyayangiku

Seorang wanita cantik yang kupanggil eomma

Seorang yang selalu menguatkanku, dan seorang yang menyayangiku

"Jae! Ayo kita makan!" ajak namja tinggi sambil mendekatinya.

"Ah, ayo~" jawabnya riang sambil menggandeng tangan namja itu.

"Oh ya, Junsu kemana?" tanyanya.

"Biasa, paling sedang latian."

"Hebat ya dia? Jadi kapten klub sepakbola," gumamnya.

"Kau juga, carilah kegiatan yang asyik." namja itu hanya tersenyum kecut.

Berpura pura ceria adalah tamengku

Entahlah, aku belum tahu apa maksudnya itu

Sampai akhirnya aku menginjak masa yang indah menurut orang-orang, masa remaja

"Kita satu kelas!" pekik namja imut itu sambil memeluk namja cantik di depannya.

"Iyaaa~" sahut namja itu ceria.

"Hmm, permisi," seketika kedua namja yang berpelukan itu melepas pelukannya dan memandang namja lain yang menyapanya.

"Hai. Namaku Jung Yunho. Kita sekelas,"

Mulanya aku hanya menganggapnya teman karena kita sama

Tapi...

Entah kenapa rasa itu berubah

"Eeh? Benarkah?" tanya namja cantik itu.

"Benar. Kau mau ku pinjamkan?" tanya namja tampan di depannya.

"Jinjjayo?"

"Ne!"

"Aigo, joahae Yunnie~"

"Nado, boo."

Betapa senangnya diriku saat kau menjadi tempatku berbagi

Kupikir akhirnya aku tidak sendiri lagi di dunia ini

－To : Yunnie bear

Sub :

Message: Annyeong~

Yunnie lagi apa? Semoga harimu indah~ :)－

－From : Yunnie

Sub : re :

Message: Annyeong~

aku lagi baring-baring nih. malesnya~

semoga harimu juga indah, Joongie~－

－To : Yunnie

Sub : re : re :

Message : Yunnie pemalas :P

jangan lupa makan, ne?－

－From : Yunnie

Sub : re : re : re :

Message : Biarin :P

iyaaa~

Joongie juga ya?－

Namja itu tersenyum senang sambil terus membaca email dari sahabatnya itu.

"Jae! Makan dulu, nak!" panggil sang eomma.

"Ne, eomma!" dengan cepat dia membalas pesan itu, lalu pergi menuju ruang makan.

－To : Yunnie

Sub : re : re : re : re:

Message : Dasar! Udah ya? Aku makan dulu~

Yunnie bear juga :3

Joahae－

Rasa itu bertambah menjadi sesuatu yang tak dapat aku definisikan

Apa ini pelampiasan rasa sendiriku selama ini? Atau...

"Saranghae, Yun." kata namja cantik itu di depan sahabatnya sendiri. Betapa takutnya dia saat mengatakan ini pada sahabatnya sendiri. Apalagi mereka adalah sesama namja.

"Nado, Jae" namja cantik itu tersenyum senang sambil memeluk namja di depannya.

Dan entah bagaimana caranya, kedua bibir itu bertemu. Ciuman pertama untuk mereka...

Kebahagiaan, canda tawa, terus mengisi hari-hari sepiku

Meskipun aku masih harus menyembunyikan semua itu dari yang lain

"Uuugh! Yunnie jahat~" kata namja cantik itu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aigo~ Jangan cemberut gitu~" bujuk namja di depannya.

"Shireo!"

"Ne, arraseo. Tapi Joongie jangan marah lagi~"

"Jinjjayo?"

"Ne!"

"Gomawo, Yun~" namja itu mencubit pipi namja tampan di depannya.

"Ya ampun, kalian seperti orang pacaran~" cibir Junsu. Mereka saling bertatapan, lalu terkekeh.

'Tidak ada yang boleh tahu.' batin mereka bersamaan.

Perasaanku makin lama makin tumbuh

Tanpa canggung aku mengutarakan semua di pikiranku padanya

"Masochist?"

"Ne." gumam namja cantik itu sambil menunduk. Takut namja di depannya marah dan memandangnya jijik.

Gyut

"Aku akan menyembuhkanmu," katanya sambil memeluk namja cantik itu. Namja itu kemudian memeluk balik dirinya erat.

Entah mengapa rasanya lengkap saat bersamamu

Namun akhirnya kebahagiaanku tidak berlangsung lama

"Kita putus." shock. Itulah yang dirasakan namja cantik itu.

"Ke-kenapa, Yun?" tanyanya terbata.

"Kau tahu kan, kita ini sesama namja. Kita tidak mungkin bisa sama-sama!" katanya. Air mata mengalir melintasi kedua pipinya.

"Tapi aku akan tetap jadi kakakmu, Jae. Dan aku akan menyembuhkanmu. Aku sayang padamu. Ingat itu, boo."

'Semua sudah tidak sama, Yun.'

Apa yang harus diingat jika kau juga tidak mengingatnya?

Apa yang harus diingat saat kau mengingkarinya?

－From : Yunnie

Subject : !

Message : Kau kenapa tidak sekolah tadi?－

－To : Yunnie

Subject : re : !

Message : Ah, aku hanya sedikit tidak enak badan. Bukankah aku sudah memberitahu seongsaenim?－

－From : Yunnie

Subject : re : re : !

Message : Tapi kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?!－

－To : Yunnie

Subject : re : re : re : !

Message : Maaf, Yun. Aku tidak sempat...－

－From : Yunnie

Subject : re : re : re : re : !

Message : Kau memang tidak pernah menganggapku apa-apa!－

Namja cantik itu tertegun membaca email dari namja yang sekarang masih di cintainya.

－To : Yunnie

Subject : re : re : re : re : re : !

Message : Aku menganggapmu kakakku－

－From : Yunnie

Subject : re : re : re : re : re : re : !

Message : Bohong! Sudahlah. Bye－

Namja cantik itu meremas dadanya perih. Dia lalu menaruh handphone-nya dan mengambil sebuah silet.

"Saranghae..."

Kini aku rapuh, bagaikan selembar tipis es yang akan retak saat tersentuh

"Jae, kau kenapa? Sepertinya kau jadi lebih pendiam," tanya Junsu. Namja cantik itu tersentak saat mendengar suara temannya.

"Eh, Junsu? Ah, aku tidak apa-apa kok," jawabnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ya sudahlah. Mau jalan-jalan?" tanyanya lagi. Namja cantik itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ok deh. Aku pergi dulu ya?" kata Junsu sambil tersenyum. Dia pun mengangguk. Setelah bayang temannya pergi, dia menelungkupkan kepalanya.

"Yunnie~"

Entah mengapa akhirnya kau menghindariku

Tak tahukah kau kalau hatiku sakit?

"Yun!" teriaknya memanggil namja di depannya. Namun namja itu malah berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya.

"Yun!" teriaknya lagi. Dia bahkan berusaha mengejar namja di depannya.

"Yun!"

BRAK

Tapi sekarang semuanya berubah

Rasa sakit itu hilang dan membuat tubuhku ringan

Aku bahagia...

"Jae... Hiks... Hiks..." isak Junsu di atas sebuah makam baru.

"Sudahlah, Su..." hibur seorang namja berambut ikal.

"Tapi..."

"Kita pulang. Besok lagi kita kembali kesini," kata namja itu sambil memapah tubuh Junsu.

Walau begitu, akhirnya aku tetap sendiri

Tak apa, asal aku bahagia dan tak merasa sakit lagi

Tapi, bolehkah aku berharap kau terus menemaniku?

Meskipun hanya dengan doa dan tetap mengenangku di hatimu

Selamanya...

OoOoO

THE END

OoOoO

Note : just repost from my fb..


End file.
